A Boy Named Andrew
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: A Sequel to Baby Andrew. Please Review! COMPLETED!


A Boy Named Andrew  
* * *  
  
And baby Andrew grew,  
He grew, this boy, without a mother.  
Tyler grew too, but of course he had to.   
  
Before long, Andrew was not months , but a year old.   
His father took him to the park, and to fairs,  
As if somehow to make up for not loving Andrew at his birth.   
His dad became that perfect parent,   
And as a toddler Andy did not notice the absence of Val.   
  
The seventeen year old gave up everything,  
The squad, football, those perfect grades.  
He made it out of high school just barley.   
Staying up and taking care of a baby,   
Just took up so much time.  
  
Time flew by before Tyler's eyes and soon Andy was five.  
He took the small boy's hand and led him to those Kindergarten doors.   
"I don't want to go, can't I stay with you Daddy? We have fun together."   
And they did, for there was nothing Tyler wouldn't do for him,  
Playing wee football and piggyback rides.   
"You'll have fun here too, just give it a try."   
Was the father's reply as he gave him a hug and a push.   
  
By the third day little Andy came and asked his father,   
"How come I don't have a Mommy?"   
He had hear all the other children talking and drawing their mothers.  
Tyler's heart broke as he told his son,   
"Mommy's dead, remember I showed you,  
A Picture?  
Her Grave?"  
"But why is she gone?" the quiet, gentle boy asked further.  
"I don't know."  
"I don't know."  
  
Those days of young childhood didn't last long,  
For soon Andrew was playing sports,  
Making friends,  
Graduating elementary school.   
The 10 year old Andrew grew so much like Val and Tyler that it scared him.   
Blond hair, blue eyes,  
An athlete and over achiever.   
It couldn't be helped was Jamie's ready reply.   
  
By 13 the gentle, quiet boy at 5 and 10 had almost disappeared.  
And Tyler could hardly believe that his son was growing up.   
He was a teenager, moody and aggressive.   
They were growing apart because Andrew didn't want to be with his father,  
But with his friends instead.   
  
Then late one night , after Tyler had come home from his job at his father's firm,  
Andy had come up to him with sadness in his eyes.  
"Did I kill Mom?"   
"No, no." was Tyler's answer. "Sometimes things just happen. It wasn't your fault.   
Val wanted to have you so much."   
It was strange saying her name after so long.  
Andy surprised him further by giving him a manly sort of hug.   
Then in a moment he was back to the moody teenager,  
And went to his room and turn the stereo up.   
  
16 brought driving and dates.  
Parties and mid-terms.   
Andrew was a good student and did well on the soccer team.   
He even joined the EMS squad that his Aunt Brooke now run,   
And Drs. Waite and Beecham helped out.   
  
Tyler had given up his dream to become a doctor,   
He had taken a job with his father's firm instead,  
It was the only way he could be there for Andrew as he grew up,  
And make a living.   
  
It was then that Tyler got the scare of his life,  
"Tyler, Andrew's in the ER." Hank's voice told him over the phone.  
Hank was an ER doc among other things. "He's been in a car accident."  
Tyler's heart stopped. Not again, not like Val.   
He thought , over and over.  
As he rushed to where he lay,  
The boy looked fragile and dead.   
Tyler thought back to his birth, kindergarten.   
How could he lose him?   
He waited and waited, in a state of panic.   
"Your son's in critical condition, but he should recover in time."  
The doctors told him finally and he breathe a sign of relief.   
  
In time Andy recovered and it was 18.   
Time for college and leaving home.   
Tyler had been there for his prom and 9th grade,  
For his first girlfriend and breakup,  
SATS and college scouting.   
And to Tyler's surprise it was time for graduation ,  
And saying goodbye.   
  
  
Tyler's life was basically starting at 34 and his only child was leaving.  
It been just the him and Andy for so long,  
He had never gone out with anyone else ,  
Only Val.   
Always Val.   
  
They in a sense had grown up together.   
Tyler looked at his son as he walked of the stage with his cap and gown.  
Diploma set in hand.   
He came over too his father and gave him that manly sort of hug and saying,  
"I didn't turn out too bad did I?"   
Tyler smiled and nodded knowing they were both thinking the same thing.   
How he had raised him alone since 17.  
"No, I guess I did a pretty good job."   
* * *That's it I hope u liked it :-D. We All Fall Down and This Too Shall Pass 2:Return to Uncertainty should be updated soon once I get out of Writer's Block and think of something to write. So if any one has any ideas for We All Fall Down and This Too Shall Pass u can send then to me at BaSk546940@aol.com 


End file.
